Sword Art in Darkness
by reality deviant
Summary: What if SAO happened not in a standard normal environment, but at the background of the 'World Of Darkness? What of the dark beings directly involved in it? The Virtual world is the best masquerade, but what happens when the time is for the masks to fall? This is set in OWOD, and directly post SAO arc.
1. Argo

Argo loved watching the sunset and sunrise.  
Even as she was made unable to do so for the past millenia.

It was the main reason she was so interested in FullDive. That was why she arranged for her name to be added to the beta tester list.  
She really missed the sun.

The lack of her powers, influence and anything else that was the domain of those of her dark nature only encouraged her-a Challenge!

Even the shocking scheme of Kayaba-which truly surprised her, a first this century-was something she deemed worth the price of a chance to see the glorious sun, and feel its warmth on her skin, to temporarily live as mortal human without the limitations of the curse of her kind.

as one who dealt with Kindred and Kuei-jin politics for many centuries, it wasn't difficult to set herself as THE information broker, and go about controlling info. Argo actually distributed accurate information, as she Did want to get out someday-as she could not leave her territory unguarded for too long.

It was a most difficult task to be a Kindred master in a country mostly controlled by the Asian variant.

Yet her weakened state inside the game of SAO was as mortal as all other players, and just as vulnerable.  
Kirito-an aquetance whom she enjoyed talking with and teasing in the beta- save her from what might have been her death in the game-and she was loath to be the example of how Kayaba's booby-trapped helms effected a vampiric victim.  
The uncertainty wasn't worth her unlife.

Kirito became a close ally and friend to her during the time spent in Aincred, and she came to like Asuna as well-who was as radiant and beautiful as the sun Argo missed so much, especially when the Black swordsman made her smile.  
Kirito and Asuna made such a cute couple that it made Argo feel like a teen, cheering on her friend and her crush.

It was great to be free from the responsibilities of her station and behave like a kid again, with much less worries over things like decorum and appearance- she still looked like a teenage Japanese girl, and the situation in SAO was not as hard on her as Kindred life over the years. Kine just weren't as vicious as Kindred and Kuei-Jin.

When she heard the announcement about the game being cleared -she was investigating a tip about a special rare drop-Argo had no doubt that it was Kirito, again-whom she now owed twice.

As she opened her eyes in the real world for the first time in two years, It took her a few moments to get used to her true body and power. Having recognized the bedroom in one of her safe-houses, she inspected herself, and grimaced upon the thin starved body she saw.

AS she redressed herself in a pretty silk kimono from previous century, and went to see her retainers, thankful her nature allowing her to at least keep the dignity of walking unaided.

"Mistress!" her Childe exclaimed as she entered the study, "You are finally awake! We were worried! you must be thirsty- Shiro-bring the mistress some refreshments at once- the ones from the stash!"

"How is our situation?" she asked, feeling back in her 'Dark master' role again after her bi-yearly reprieve.

"Surprisingly well, Himura-san declared that you allowed him to take temporary command to test him, and handled the territory well, it has cost us, but we lost not a single meter to the Kuei-Jin, he even went on about Bushido to justify the replacement in a way that had them feeling smug."

"It was a good choice to embrace that Samurai century and a half ago. I am pleased to find it well handled-now it is time to deal with the other matters. Prepare a car, and find me the all possible information about the SAO incident we have. Call the men to find anything else they can."

"Mistress? You need something from them? I thought it was over."

"I have some debts to repay."

* * *

I wanted a to write post SAO scene where one of Kirito's female 'friends' is someone important, and has bodyguards and money, as well as other influence-and this was the first idea that my muse gave me, strangely enough. Also there weren't any crossovers between those two fandoms from what i checked.  
what do you think? and do you think there were any other supernaturals trapped in the game? do you prefer this to be a one-shot or continue?


	2. Klein

Tsuboi Ryotaro, also known among some as the samurai Klein, liked computer games, and enjoyed them;

MMORPG was a fun way to play together, as well as develop teamwork, and certain games were an interesting and unique training.

His group often took games with either monsters like werewolves or vampires or demons, or urban warfare. Though fantasy meant more close quarters combat, and a guilty pleasure besides. At least for him.

It took time to convince the rest of the admittedly small pack-couple of similar minded fellows more than a true pack, but he never regretted it, until SAO.

It also allowed better common ground and sociability with the Kinfolk, and some close friends that were ignorant of the 'World of Darkness'.

SAO as supposed to be fun, as well as a demonstration of the idea to the others. And an introduction into the infant world of VR.

It ended up proving all these points, and imitating real combat, at least some aspects of it, even if it was the medieval version-better then he hoped.

It also ended up with himself and his group trapped.

He wheeled his wheelchair towards the table where the core of Fuurinkazen- his pack and their Kinfolk were, all 5 of them.

"Hi guys, good to see you all for real after two years."

"Very funny, tsuboi."

He then felt something and at the questioning look was answered by Harry one.

"Just something to keep the ears of anyone listening in buzzing. So what did you want, oh fearless leader?"

"I got a call, or more precisely a spirit message, from the brass last night-it waited till I was awoken and alone, and approached as soon as I was. They are very displeased by our failure to do our job, for the last two years, and the only reason we aren't in trouble seems to be that there wasn't any trouble or anything worth reporting.

On a different note, and this is something private to the group, I don't know about you, but I want to find Kirito In Real Life-it was thanks to the kid that I got a hang on things so fast, and got in time to save Isshin from becoming a wolf eaten by wolf. Not to mention the times you were there-clearing the game included. We owe him and he may as well be honorary Kinfolk as far as I'm concerned, maybe even honorary pack mate."

"Err… boss", Dale said, uncertain. "I got in touch with a high school friend", "more like an ex-girlfriend"- Dynamm commented. "And looked for him. I may have a name. I don't disagree with you, but the one I checked out- the kid normal, but the neighborhood smells of Leeches."

"Well", Harry one commented, "We already got half the pack as Kinfolk, and no sane pack would want Ryotaro or Isshin in it. Might as well break all rules and be invite the kid to join.

Sides, he was good at thinking outside the box, and almost as awesome as me."

Nods to the idea and jeers towards the man known on the guild roster as Harry one followed.

And so, Ryotaro Tsuboi, Known in some circles as Klein, and in others yet as a Garou Ragabash of the waxing moon, discussed the Bro who helped them in the two lost years, where they lacked the abilities that were in their blood, and were lost and confused, hoping that Kirito won't end up dead, or worse, a Leech himself, if Dale's friend was right.

* * *

I tried to polish the chapter, but this was the best i could- the muse was a miser in regards to Garou. and unlike the vampire- whom i know through 2 VTM computer games ( which were my intro into world of darkness), i got little source material-and it's mostly online wikies.

I have ideas for others as well, and welcome suggestions.

any ideas about Agil or Lizbeth?


	3. The Sister

Suguha was having a strange day.

No, the entire time since her brother Kazuto finally awoke from his SAO forced coma was strange.

First her Onii-chan was strange, in ways that were new and different, and she couldn't understand even after playing a VRMMORPG herself for once. And later after he talked with a government man about the SAO Incident; he seemed pleased by something, and hopeful.

That evening she happened to see a fancy car, with black tinted windows pass by in the street, uncommon to that neighborhood.

The car was soon gone, but a strange feeling seemed to remain.

Then there was the strange suited man she spotted outside the street the next night. He looked like overdressed Yakuza in western movies, and seemed to be searching for something. Maybe the rich people who drove by the day before?

Then Kazuto had a meeting with the government guy about SAO again and only returned at night, when even their Mom was already home. Mom was about to scold the boy, only to stop upon noticing his face, and ask, worried, what's wrong. His eyes were red, and his mood ruined.

He seemed to brood after that. He refused to tell what was wrong.

And just today, as she was returning from school, she was almost certain that she saw a wolf- real wolf- hiding in the bushes and watching the street.

She almost had a heart attack. When she blinked-there was no one there, yet she was sure, well, pretty sure, that she didn't imagine the beast.

Suguha only learned about Asuna later. When Kazuto wanted to go somewhere, and she insistently tagged alone.

She was first surprised to see him going to the Hospital where he himself lay for two whole years. Hearing him ask about another Patient in the lobby confused her.

The discovery that the patient was a VIP-which she concluded from the location of the room-was a surprise.

The discovery that it was a girl was even more shocking. An admittedly very pretty girl.

Her somewhat shy and reclusive brother than took the girl's hand in his own, and started talking. only then did Suguha noticed the helm on her head-like the one that stole her Onii-chan so long ago.

Kazuto started talking. "Hi, Asuna…"

He introduced the girls to each other and, and Sugu learned that this was another SAO survivor, one still trapped. That apparently around three hundred of them have yet to be logged off.

That her shy older brother who used to shut himself in and socialize through computers-and mostly games at that, who was way too young to be interested in girls back then, seemed to care ,and even love that girl-that radiant sleeping beauty, with long pretty chestnut hair, who seemed a bit older then appropriate for her Onii-chan (or maybe that was only because, in her head, when she pictured the two as a couple, she saw Kazuto as he was once-before he closed his eyes one night for what was an eighth of his life and felt like an eternity to her).

It was confusing and hurt that the brother, cousin, or whatever Kazuto was to her left her confused about how she felt towards him, and now he had a girl he clearly felt so strongly about.

When the visit ended, and they were on their way home, someone called Kazuto, only she was certain she misheard, or they called some other name. Still her Brother turned around, and a moment later so did she.

They were greeted by a scruffy looking guy, brown haired and unshaven, with a face like a thug and a bandanna on his head.

Was he connected to the Yakuza guy that other night? Just what did her Onii-chan do? Just how did he end up in such dubious company?

However Kazuto seemed surprised, but in a good way. And greeted the stranger warmly.

"And who are you?" she turned her attention to the newcomer, pointedly reminding the two that they have yet to include her into the introduction.

As her brother presented her as the younger sister the street delinquent looking guy greeted her with a warm look in his eyes.

"Hey , I'm Tsuboi Ryotaro. You can call me Klein-friends of my Bro here are my friends."


	4. Kirito

Kirigaya Kazuto, the Black Swordsman Kirito, loved games, and spent most of his free time in front of a computer. Mostly in various MMORPG's, and when the fulldive technology and NerveGear finally came about-he was glad to get into the Beta, and later to nag his mother (aunt-his real mother was dead) and immerse himself into Aincred.

Then Kayaba dropped his announcement, and everything went to hell.

He was glad that it has finally ended, only…

Only now he was confused.

The awakening after the Log Off was confusing, as his failure to find Asuna when he rose in the hospital.

Returning back to his family was awkward and weird.

The instincts that were a necessity for a SAO clearer to survive the unpredictable new surprises and monsters all but screamed at him that something was wrong, and that he was followed, on more than one occasion, only for him to fail to spot the follower.

It was like someone had a 'hiding' skill they have grinded to the max.

A stray comment of his sister Sugu about big dogs around the neighborhood only added to the unease. And he once spied, from his peripheral vision some stranger looking at him oddly.

The second meeting with Kikouka was a disaster.

Kazuto came expecting the news that would allow him to call Asuna-only to discover that she, and around 300 others, have yet to awake.

It took much for him to not fall to pieces right then and there.

He was very grateful for the address of the hospital she was in though, and even agreed to the offer of having the man give a ride to there, as well as talk the nurses into allowing the boy to visit the still lost girl.

He has stayed in that room for a long time, and returned home fairly late.

For some reason, he felt as if someone was watching him all the way back, his instincts warning of something.

The next day there was a strange phone call, where some stranger asked for him by name, and started asking strange things.

Much later, when he wanted to go visit Asuna again, Sugu insisted on accompanying him, and Kazuto had no will left to deny her.

He even 'introduced' her to the unconscious sleeping beauty that he promised to find after SAO. at least now his sister won't keep asking him the reasons for his behavior, and undoubtedly report her findings to their, her, parents-thus sparing him the need to tell, to explain his painful failure to keep his word, and why it agonized him so.

He turned his head searchingly, when, on their way back, he heard someone calling 'Kirito', still too used to it being his name.

He was surprised, and for a moment weary, by the thuggish looking man, until the caller got close enough to be recognized. Klein had the same exactly face In Real Life. His greeting towards them was very friendly. More so then the loner Kazuto was used to IRL, face to face, before SAO.

Klein, or, as he introduced himself outside the Game of Hundred floors and arts of Swords, Tsuboi Ryotaro, stuck to them and insistently joined them as they went to the shopping Suguha insisted upon, and all but escorted them home, telling Kirito to call him next time he went to visit Asuna- as Furinkazen wanted to visit her as well, and inviting the siblings to dinner the next day-Kirito was too young to buy a Beer.

The next day, Kle-Ryotaro met him together with Dale, and the two all but dragged him to a health food place of some kind, and did their usual amusing antics-and the food was nice, as well as paid by them. only much later-as they seemed to have decided to spend the day in his company, did he notice that it distracted him from Asuna.

That ruined the moment, and their company was only made a bit more bearable, when Klein decided to accompany his 'Black Sword Bro' to the hospital, under an excuse of something about both leading guilds in SAO, and something… Kirito didn't pay it attention, but found himself grateful for the company, as they entered the room the Sub Commander of the 'Knights of Blood' was in.

Other members of Klein's guild kept bumping into him on the street, and after enthusiastic greeting, insistently accompanying him. That behaviout, and even the feeling of constantly being around such social and sociable people, being the center of their attention was strange experience to the solitary Kazuto.

He later got an Email from Agil (and how the later knew of his Email address was unknown), calling him to visit a 'Dicey Café' at the supplied address and that he would want to talk about something. ending with the phrase 'you won't regret coming'.

Needless to say, Kirito was confused.


	5. Gather Around

It took some time finding the 'Dicey Café' and by the time he did, it was already dark. When he approached the doors, he saw a note on the door 'Agil's shop'-that hinted at it being the right place.

Kazuto took a deep breath, and as he was about to enter, heard a familiar call behind him.

"Hey Bro, wait for me".

It was Klein, again. Though wondering about why Fuurinkazan seemed to stalk him was secondery compared to what he hoped and suspected Agil wanted to talk about-something about SAO, likely something important.

It was a normal Café they entered, though it seemed to be mostly empty, with the familiar shape of Agil manning the counter.

"Kirito-is that you?! Klein, I didn't expect you to come as well. Come in, come in-have something to drink, first one is on the house."

Though he was wheeling around in a wheelchair and thinner, Agil was as Imposing and big as ever, And seemed overjoyed at their presence.

Klein took a beer-he was about to reach for an expensive brand, only to stop and take the more common, cheap one-under the glare of Agil. Kirito asked for tea.

"I'm glad the Email address was accurate, Kirito and I would have contacted Fuurinkazan too, later, if I knew how."

"I'm surprised you managed to find me, Agil-how did you know the contact info, and what did you want to tell me? Kirito wondered.

"That's thanks to Argo-remember her? She found me, and wanted me to contact you, did you, but she supposed to be here soon, so she can tell you herself."

Just as he uttered those words, someone else entered- though it was not the Information Broker Kazuto expected to appear, after waiting for the perfect time to make an entrance.

The familiar face of the leader of the biggest guild in Aincred greeted them, followed by his second in command.

"I hope we aren't late", Thinker said, "An Info Broker that had a reputation in SAO contacted and asked us to come here."

As the two set, joining the table of the two clearers, Yulier started the conversation with a smile.

"So how are you, Kirito-kun?" his response was a tightening of his fist and a tight "Fine".

She dropped the subject (and the smile).

Soon the former axe wielding Tank excused himself, claiming to need to go to the back of the café for a moment, and asking Kirito to keep an eye on the front. A few moments later, laid back Klein put his drink down, and tensed, as if preparing for a fight, in a way that hinted on a powerful muscular build under the loose, baggy clothes, his eyes suddenly focusing on the direction Agil just disappeared to.

A European man, clean shaven and wearing a tuxedo business suit with a black tie, entered from that direction, and after a look at the gathered SAO survivors, went to the other occupied tables, and at each one he looked at the seated occupants, and said talked with them a bit, after which, they would pull their cellphones, and turn them off.

At the last table, where a single man sat, the man just stood up, and after some parting words, a quiet reply that Kazuto was too far to hear, stood up and left.

The man than took the seat of the one that just left, and sat comfortably, as if waiting for something.

It was only than that Kirito noticed that Ryotaro held the metal handles of his chair with enough strength that they bent slightly. Such an act was likely to require quite a great deal of force, and seemed somewhat inhuman. And was it just him, or did Klein just Growl?

Kirito shook his head to get rid of the strange thoughts, and when he resumed his gaze towards the back, a short figure was approaching them.

Only to stop, and seemingly take a second look at the leader of Fuurinkazan. After which she approached them slowly, with her hands at her sides, as if coming near an angry dog.

When she finally got to the table and sat at the closest to her spot, which coincidently happened to be with the Black Swordsman between her and the Red Samurai, Kazuto could have sworn he heard the sound of grinding teeth from the direction of his recently stalkerish friend and fellow clearer.

The hooded newcomer removed the hood to reveal a face, which was though very pale, also familiar.

"Hello, Kii-bou, could you ask your friend to calm a bit? I have premium info about Aa-chan, and I won't even ask a single Col for it." The voice still carried her usual cheer.

Alarmed at the hate filled look he now saw his normaly calm and joking friend Klein directing towards whom was now obviously Argo (though she lacked the whiskers, and was pale, as well as black haired), he addressed his friend, whose behavior seemed to unsettle Thinker and Yulier as well.

"Klein! This is Argo-the info broker who helped me in SAO-the one who wrote 'Argo's guides' that helped everybody! Please calm down." This strange new Klein unsettled him, and he looked on nervously, scared, his instincts at overdrive, as his friend kept looking between him and Argo, before losing the rage filled look, taking a few deep breaths, and responded with his usual bravado.

"Sorry Bro, Thinker-san, Yulier-san." With a shrug and a smile, as if nothing happened.

Though Kazuto thought that he heard a harsh whisper from his friend "I'm watching you' towards Argo. The later showed that she heard it too, by a tiny nod of her head, and a glance to the far side of the room-where Kirito turned to see the westerner from before return his hand to the table, from what he guessed was a weapon of some kind.

"I think I can guess the direction of the conversation", Thinker suddenly said in his calming voice.

After a moment the leader of the ALF spoke again.

"Is it just me, or does anyone else sees Aura like lights too?"

Surprisingly, all four of the other occupants of the table looked at each other.

Kirito was just more confused.

Than Argo looked at him, and suggested that he go wash his face, in the bathroom at the back.

He did so.


	6. Meeting

"What did you do?" The scruffy looking guy that was sitting near Kirito all but growled at Argo, distrust in his eyes.

"Nothing, Ki-bou will return soon, so we should hurry. Thinker here was about to explain himself."

The Girl directed a glare at said man, who just sheepishly shrugged.

"When I got the Email from Argo asking for a meeting here, I got curious, and did a bit of investigating of my own. I stumbled on the news that the sub Commander of the KoB Guild was among the 300 still sleeping. A thorough check of the still unconscious SAO survivors revealed some troubling information, and the presence of the Black Swordsman, whom was close to Asuna, clinched it."

The Rat merely looked intrigued at him, as if trying to solve some puzzle.

While he haven't shown much reaction, the woman beside him, Yulier, seemed to tense. Already intend to hover protectively before her man, should there be violence, despite the well hidden, yet present fear from a 'little girl'. One obvious to said perceptive girl.

Though the nature of the two left her uncertain, as they failed to match with any of the creatures she has met, and despite her first hunch, Thinker demonstrated that they weren't Kine- the term normally used by her kind for what the fledglings today also called Vanilla mortals. _Surely they aren't-_

Thinker kept talking.

"I took a guess that Argo here found the same thing, and Decided that we best skip the formalities and deal with the issue at hand.

As I take both Argo-san, and esteemed Klein-san are aware of the 'World of Darkness' around us, I will get to the point.

Asuna-san, as well as the rest of the remaining players, are held by a something supernatural."

The young looking form of the girl waited a moment to allow the revelation sink in, before talking.

…

"Unfortunately, investigator-san here is correct; I care about Aa-chan, and was worried about her as well. So I investigated her current condition independently of Thinker-san, and reached the same conclusions. I have also failed to identify anything about whoever is behind it, or how it was accomplished.

But it's not all", she then put her right hand into a pocket, causing the other three sitting at the table tense a bit, before pulling a photograph, and handing it to Yulier.

She took a look at it, and, showing no visible expression, passed it to her companion, who seemed shocked at seeing it, and only after a second look, and a third, passed it to the last person sitting there.

It was a printed screenshot, of a golden birdcage holding an elfin figure looking disturbingly familiar, with a date and time in the corner.

Like an Elf Eared Asuna.

"..."

"This was taken from the fulldive game called Alfheim Online, ALO for short, where the players play Fearies. Popular due to an in-game flight ability.

I planned on informing Kirito of it, and watching who will react to his in-game investigation. He tends to stumble on such things when he goes looking.

"So, you planned on using him as bait?" Ryotaro was something between disgusted and angry.

"I had full intention of asking the other Clearer guilds' leaders to contact their people, and ask them to join the game, so that he will have in-game backup ready, as well as sending some of my associates to keep an eye on him IRL."

"Associates, leech? Were the parasites that left a stench in the kid's neighborhood yours as well? Did you hope to maybe 'rescue' him from this mysterious foe by offering to make him like you at the last moment?" Klein sneered.

"Nothing like that, I wouldn't do something like that to him anyway, I don't want to curse him. And you know that he **will** log into the game after learning about that potential clue regardless, and wouldn't appreciate having it kept a secret from him. I just intend to use it. "

"Damn, and Kirito will likely get involved in it at some point, somehow. But no way am I leaving you unsupervised! I will take care of securing Kiri-Bro and his family, so I don't want to even imagine any of your 'associates' nearby, and I will be keeping an eye on you. Kirito and Asuna-it is only for their sake that you aren't dust now.

Thinker-san, gather who you can to get accounts in that game, see about keeping your separate investigation, I trust you more than the Leech. And don't tell kirito anything about the darker aspects of this conversation- I don't want him in that 'World of Darkness'."

Ryotaro looked at the other three piercingly as he spoke the last sentence, daring them to contradict him.

Just then the subject of their talk, well, one of them, returned from his 'bathroom break'.

"So", Kirito asked, "what did I miss? And can we hurry this up, unless we finish and I leave soon, my Sister will worry, she has been particularly jumpy about me after SAO ."

* * *

Kirigaya Suguha was worried. Kazuto left some time ago, and it was already night-there were really suspicious people in the neighborhood in the last few days!

She vowed that when her Onii-chan will return, she will give him a piece of her mind. Really, making her worry so much.

And if they meet Tsuboi-san, or one of his friends, she will ask them about SAO, _about Onii-chan_.

Just as she nodded her head in agreement with her decision, there was someone at the door.

It was too early to be their mother, and their father wasn't scheduled to return that week, despite his attempts to persuade his bosses to allow a bit of leniency.

When she opened the door, it was a strange person that was waiting there.

A second glance confirmed that yes, it was a woman, even if a bit of a butch one that was built like a muscular man, and had a somewhat intimidating face, with short black hair cut in a masculine fashion, and a somewhat bulging forehead. She was wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

She also appeared to be in her late teens.

Suguha took in the sight, took a few moments to calm down, and tried to hide her uncertainty and nervous feeling she got from the girl before her by being polite.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I look for Kirigaya Kazuto- he's here?" was the gruff answer.

_Is that another one of your strange friends, Onii-chan? First that Klein fellow, and now this… Just what kind of people did you hang with while you were stuck in that game? _"Oh, I'm sorry, are you one of his friends? He left a bit more than an hour ago; do you want me to give him a message when he returns? Who should I say was looking for him?"

The girl seemed to pounder for a bit, before replying.

"Fine, I'll be back tomorrow", turning around and leaving.

Emboldened by the lack of hostile intent, the sister called after the leaving figure.

"Wait, who are you? Whom should I tell him visited?"

She received no replies.


	7. Meeting 2

"We may have a clue about Asuna." Argo announced, before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

"w-what?" kirito had a flabbergast expression, before turning serious.

"Explain!"

The former Information Broker sent a pointed look at the Samurai.

Klein looked conflicted, before grimacing, and passed to Kirito a photo. An examination of it showed a **very** familiar looking pointy eared individual, in a birdcage. And while it was not a close up, it was clear enough.

"Asuna". _She looks so sad, sitting there in those ridiculous clothes- we will meet again, in the real world- I WILL free you, Asuna!_

"What does this mean?" he questioned the others, desperation and fear and hope leaking into his voice.

Argo answered.

"This is a Screenshot taken from the Virtual Reality game Alfheim Online, a successor to Aincrad that was popular because players had the ability to fly for a limited time in it. Nine races of fairies try to reach the top of the World Tree.

A group of players decided to be clever- they gave each other a piggyback ride, each on the shoulders of another and the guy down would fly as much as he could, until the flight needs recharging. The he would drop, and the one that was riding on his shoulder would fly until exhausting the flight, and the one riding on his shoulders would jump upwards and continue-they didn't reach even the lowest branches, though they were really close, but they did take this screenshot."

"What?" Kazuto wasn't sure he heard right. Asuna, trapped in another game? He felt numb.

And then angry. "Argo-san, are there any other picture, or hints-of anyone else that hasn't made it back from SAO?"

"No, I've looked. Not a single one of the other sleepers is shown in any way."

"How did you say that game is called?"

"Alfheim, here is a copy". She pulled a still sealed, new looking copy of the game from some pocket.

"Are you really going to go? After SAO?" A somewhat surprised Yulier asked.

"Yeah. I have to see it with my own eyes. Wouldn't you want to go, if it was Thinker still in there somewhere, and on the Screenshot?"

She didn't reply.

"Well, I, for one, command your courage and persistence- I'll try contacting other players from the Army and see if anyone else will join the search. Our fight's not over until Asuna and the others are saved as well."

"Yeah. We've all gotta meet up here offline."

"That's a promise-sa" the Rat exclaimed in a voice more like she was in Aincrad then during the entire meeting- the reminder bringing a faint smile to the Black Swordsman. And getting his attention.

"Thank you, Argo, you… I really owe you-how much do you want for all that info? For the copy of the Game? I don't have much right now, but I will pay my tab, I promise."

"Don't say such nonsense! You saved me, all of us, from Aincrad. Beside, Asuna is my friend too."

"Thank you Argo!" Kirito smiled, "is there anything else? If not, I think I best be on my way- it's pretty late by now."

He stood, his untouched tea long forgotten, and hearing no protests, went to the door. "Say bye to Agil for me".

Shortly after Klein addressed the girl.

"You better not make me regret allowing you to use him as bait."

"You gave him the picture yourself."

"He needs Asuna! It tears him apart! I couldn't hide information about her from my bro. listen, RAT", he practically snarled the next words, "you better be genuine about this all-consider the Kid an adopted pack member of mine-if he gets hurt, I will make you regret it. Same to you two, whatever you really are- "

"Then you better hurry after him now and escort him home, Furball, it really is late, and who knows what trouble he might stumble on. And make sure he is fine, or I will make a Rug out of you." Argo pointedly replied.

Ryotaro threw the other three one last warning look, and hurried outside, yelling as he opened the door. "Hey Kirito! Wait for me, I got a buddy nearby, I'll ask him to come and give the two of us a ride…"

The girl who was nicknamed Argo glanced at the door after Klein long after the sounds of him running disappeared, and turned her attention to the two remaining SAO survivors.

"The samurai wannabe may be annoying and undisciplined, but he is right, Kirito is a friend, and whoever is behind that incident is likely to be up to no good by the standards of all four of us. That wronged not just all of us, but our friends as well. The ones who got us out of there. Also I would prefer you two to do your part seriously- I would be displeased to be forced to deal with you, should you let our own personal politics get in the way,if you would seek to harm him, or influence the plan into ruin-even your magic tricks won't save you then. Not to mention that should you seek conflict against me, or Klein, I will join him against you, so be wary of attacking either one of us."

With these parting words, she turned and nodded to the European at the other end of the café, who nodded back, and as she went the way she came-through the back exit-followed her behind and a bit to the left, keeping three or four steps behind her.

Soon after a large black man, whom the remaining two recognized as Agil, greeted them, and seemed disappointed that he missed the meeting, and insistent on the details of it.

Thinker ended up, a bit reluctantly, sharing the edited version that was given to the Black Swordsman. After that he and Yulier hurriedly left.

* * *

**I planned to include some after meeting scenes, but ended up changing my mind-said scenes-the POV's of the departing people after the meeting, will shad some light on the way the meeting went, and why. they will be in the next chapter.**

**Also thanks to skywiseskychan whose advice and reviews influenced this chapter, and the next one, and whose criticism help shape this fic (it would have been a bit worse otherwise).**

**If you like it, review. **


	8. Conclusions

As soon as the two known in certain circles as Thinker and Yulier got some distance away, certain that none followed them, they backtracked and swiftly went into a safe house.

As soon as they closed the door behind them the woman dropped her expertly worn mask of calm.

"This was close, too close. I knew that some of the blood vampire were old and powerful-but that girl- she was the most powerful of her kind I have ever seen, and bigger monster a margin as vast as the sea! She must be centuries old! And Klein- I heard good things of him-he was a Clearer guild leader in SAO, but he was a snap away from literally becoming a savage murder beast and tearing the other one to shreds.

And that Kirito-the way that young boy manages to seemingly garner favor from those two, and stand beside them without fear or hesitation, ignorant of their nature, and the supernatural in general-both calling him their friend. It's uncanny…

And how could you expose our anonymity?! Our awareness of the supernatural and existence of our Edges in front of them? How could you be so calm?"

The man in question accepted her panic fueled tirade, before calmly explaining himself.

"My dear Yulier, we all would have danced over the issue otherwise, wasting valuable time hinting to make sure the others are aware and aren't enemies, or outright hiding it all. My gut feeling, which has never led me a stray, told me that it was the right thing to do-and if you were to stop and consider it logically, you would agree.

We now have an additional confirmation of our conclusion, as well as the hint that the one behind the players still stuck is unlikely to be work of a Blood Vampire, and if it is, it's something esoteric, as surely such an old one would know something about it otherwise.

We also have their cooperation in this investigation- those two standing between us and whoever holds three hundred innocents will aid in freeing those unfortunate, and defending innocents from monsters- as it was said 'fight fire with fire'.

Because I suspect that now that the Virtual Reality games attracted supernatural attention, this is but the first of many monster attacks that take advantage of it-and these two have an intimate experience as mortals, at the mercy of such abuse, that just may make them unsympathetic to such actions.

Not to mention that we now actually have a chance to talk with them, we saw just now how the presence of the Black Swordsman had two monsters, one is from a kind known for being bloodthirsty and savage, and into a sort of truce-despite the man's misgivings- some sort of Diplomatic approach just might be possible later, with those two. Just how many people could be saved then?! And the possibility of similar approach elsewhere? Or of gaining more information about these beings?

Not to mention that Argo has already likely deduced that we aren't as ignorant, or would have concluded it soon. And with one such as her, it could end unpredictably. Better they think of us as fellow players rather than helpless or prey from the start.

"This all builds on the assumption that both were genuine in their claims of wanting to help, wanting to free the stuck players, and of being friends of the boy! What if it all some kind of trap, or if they have some other scheme on the side, additionally? What if either turns on us as soon as they get what they really want you idealistic fool! That gut feeling you proudly use as a justification is the reason for your Imbuing, after all!" The woman didn't shout, but channeled her fury and panic into a cold, frigid tone of displeasure, similarly to how she was instructed from childhood-just as her mother wanted her to be- a Yamato Nadeshiko.

"They were genuine. Of that I have no doubt-the Black Swordsman can be surprisingly charismatic individual, more so than he himself is aware. Besides, if we have found love in Aincrad and intend to marry here in Real Life, is it really that hard to believe that those two founda true friend in Kirito during those two years?! I also have suspicions that what we are going to be up against will require help from both the Blood Vampire and the Werewolf.

Though I will ask my contact about what the Chronicles have about either kind.

And I don't regret my Imbuing, as dark as this world really is."

Thinker gazed on his fellow Hunter and the woman he has come to love until the combination of his earnest look and somewhat logical reasoning calmed her a bit. Though the offer of good, strong bottle of Sake helped too.

Now if only we also had a Chi Vampire to join that quest …"

The violent response of his fiancé was totally worth the look on her face as he ruefully voiced that speculation. Though he did wonder if it would end up a prediction.

CXCXCXCXCX

"Are you sure it was wise to let them all just leave, My Lady?" a sharp dressed man, of Caucasian descent ask, as he drove a car.

"Are you sure you want to tackle a Werewolf? You are not prepared to fight one. And Klein is pretty clever for one as well. The other two were a kind not too often encountered by Kindred, that tends to be little above Kine if surprised properly, but very powerful enemy if sufficiently prepared." The girl in the back replied. "Besides, it was not against my goals, in fact, I think that the meeting went rather well. Who knows, I just might get some common ground for opening a negotiation with the Werewolves at some later date."

"Truelly, My Lady?"

"I doubt it, but who knows…"

"And what was discussed in that peculiar company, if I may ask?"

"I really like you, Dave, but this IS a personal business, and as I told Kenshin when I burrowed your services, if you become too nosy, I just might kill you, GrandChilde."

She than opened her purse, and pulled a sealed latter, which she promptly unsealed and began to read.

_So, you managed to purchase some RETCO stocks after all. Who was it that tried to oppose you, and thereby me, by sending an assassin, though? It can't be due to corporate business- this is a game company, not a weapons industry, and the usual local supernatural powers would be unlikely to send Kine assassins to stop me from gaining stocks in the company-it is likely another who saw the future of virtual reality, and wanted to grab it. Is it a mortal visionary? One of the more shy Local supernatural Groups, finally grasping the possibilities of such technology, or newcomers, who saw the AmuSpheres as something shiny they want for themselves? _

CXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Tsuboi Ryotaro was glad he caught up with Kirito, as the kid was unfamiliar with his surroundings and was planning to get home through what Klein knew to be some Leech territories. _What an oxymoron, get home through leech grounds. At least he agreed to wait for me, and for my friend to give us a ride._

_And if any leech makes themselves a nuisance-sorry Argo, but I warned you to keep them away. _

And wasn't it quite the shock-he knew Argo, though mostly by reputation. He would have never pictured her as one of them as well. It seemed funny now, in retrospect, how SAO, and Kirito were the common factor between them.

CXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Kirito was uncertain. He didn't know what, but there was something weird about that meeting- Argo and Klein were at each other's throat like cat and dog, Yulier was proficiently hiding a real freak-out over something, though he was certain no one else noticed, and they all behaved as if there was something only he was unaware of…

And Agil went to the back and spent most of the meeting time there-why?

_Never mind, I have more important things to worry about- I better install and log into that game as soon as I get home-we will reunite again, Asuna!_


	9. First Step

Kirito found his days going even stranger since the 'meeting' at Agil's café.

Starting from his experiences when he logged into ALO, he had a strange feeling, like the solution is at the tip of his nose, and he is blindingly missing it, like a sleeping man grasping around for something he knows should be nearby, for the help he needs in his dream.

The reappearance of Yui only increased that feeling.

The next day another member of Klein's guild encountered him on the street as he was back from buying Sugu a tea brand she liked as a compensation for returning so late. Though her description of the 'visitor' who was looking for him was confusing.

The guy introduced himself as Harry One, whom Kazuto remembered to be part of the guys that followed Klein around, and gave a gift in form of a charm for good luck, as they talked about an incident at the 45th floor where Klein… well Kirito now had some blackmail material of embarrassing stories about his samurai wannabe friend.

He apparently missed the girl who was looking for him, as Suguha told him she saw her earlier in the neighborhood.

When Kirito prepared himself for his delve back into ALO, for some reason he decided to put the good luck charm on before commencing Full Dive.

This time around the strange feeling seemed muted a bit, or maybe he got used to it. He still got a really bad vibe from Sigurd when he and Leafa met him.

_But flying is so awesome! I can see why the game is so popular-that feeling of freedom is really great._

it was nice of Sugu to leave him food on the table, as he was hungry when he did his break from the game. _She is a good girl-sorry I wasn't around those two years, sister. After Asuna and the others are free I will make it up to you, somehow._

When they were ambushed at the underground lake, kirito simply couldn't give up, _it would be a spit into the faces of all those who will never be released from SAO, a spit on the grave of the Black Cats!_

When he fought against the established system and paradigm-by which he would lose against the outnumbering group, he made an opening, and used the beast form spell. He almost felt as the system tried to resist him, his ridiculous stats-but he focused himself, and on the belief that it was real, as real as Aincrad, and the relationships built there were.

Soon the resistance crumbled and he slaughtered the opposing group.

CXCXCXCXCXCX

Suguha found herself confused again, and this time it was not even about her brother, or strange people outside. It was that Sprigan player she met in ALO-Kirito!

He behaved as if he forgot this was just a game, with a surprising intensity.

And the way he just bribed that last member of the ambush with items and Yarudo-it was just shameful-as if all the worse stereotype rumors about Sprigans were trying to show themselves true.

While she was secretly glad he didn't leave her to join the salamanders to get to the world tree faster, his mad dash was uncomfortable.

And the bluff against the salamander General? Their aerial duel was impressive sight she could appreciate even more, due to her kendo practice. And when he won-there was a moment of silent disbelief!

And the look on Sigurd's face when Sakuya banished him-was priceless.

But the way the two faction leaders were all over him after that-it made her so angry!

CXCXCXCX

That night, the Girl who was called Argo in a game once, have received distressing news.

One of the ghouls she had watching over Kirito, saw something suspicious, and called the Kindred squad that was waiting on standby for whoever would attack him (she wasn't going to rely on Klein, as dependable and genuine as he was during SAO). Said squad failed to report in, and as she made it clear that she was to be informed immediately of any news regarding THAT situation, a scared Neonate was contacting her.

She immediately prepared for combat, and called her personal guard and Childe to drive there post haste. As well as had the Prince of the City prepare Ventrue forces on standby, just in case.

She had a bad feeling about it.

As they arrived, she soon saw the reason for the lack of response.

From the single enemy corpse, she pulled an intriguing object- an Ofuda, like those of Omnyudo monks. One whose power she felt trying to harm her as she touched it.

_Sorcerers, I really don't like fighting sorcerers. _

"Dave, stay here and have this body taken away, identified and discretely disposed of. I want to know who this man was by tomorrow evening."

He just nodded.

Now alone, she proceeded forward, running at full speed, with her black cowl and a hastily put blond wig hiding her identity.

As she hurried, she made a call phone and left instructions to another agent of hers, while hoping that the Samurai wannabe Furball knew how to fight sorcerers and will prove true to his words.

CXCXCXCXCXCX

Kirigaya Minetaka was not blind, as much as he pretended to be otherwise all too often. He travelled much on his job, and noticed that the world was filled with monsters, but he tried to pretend otherwise, as an American movie he happened upon while abroad on business told 'to run from immortal things only attracts their attention'. And as he saw, those who did the polite thing turned blind eye to these darker aspects tended to continue their life, while those who didn't would either get sucked right into that Darkness until it dominates their life, or are never heard of again, presumed dead-as was often the case.

His choice was obvious-he had a family to take care of, even if they were unaware of the things that went bump in the night.

As such he had heard that his recently awakened from coma like state of SAO son\nephew Kazuto was accompanied by strange people, guys mostly in their twenties, who were muscular and had a street like bearing, but weren't delinquents. He was weary of what connection they could have with his shut in computer kid of a son and the one time he came near one of them for close inspection, he sensed a subtle predatory feeling, and new that this guy was somehow part of that World of Darkness, sleep didn't come that night, as he worried about his son's possible connection to that.

So when he received a call from a recently transferred junior manager, asking if he was alright, and about his family, it was strange, stranger still that he was asked about his location first, and told to wait there, as said man later entered full of presence, with an escort from security, and told about how there was an emergency, and they were asked to remain there by the upper management. When he spotted that a fellow co-worker, Yamasu-san, who was with him, was only complaining until one of the men tilted his glasses to look him in the eye, and told him to return to his table, that removed any protests very fast as Yamasu-san did just that.

For a moment there the eyes seemed to glow.

Minetaka knew right then and there that it was the 'strangeness' involved, and hoped that his family, dear Midori, little Suguha and Kazuto-who just returned to them, would be fine when he will see them next time, hopefully there will be a next time.


	10. Night Fight

Isshin was hoping that his shift watching the black wearing brat would be quiet, just like the previous time, though hopefully without discovering that they ran out of food upon returning home, again.

When the strange men came he felt the spirits go uneasy, just before rebelling, and acting against him. Then the group attacked.

They used Ofudas and other props, and actually had them work. He only got two of them out and another down because they were surprised by him going Crinos on them (the name of his people for the form of nine feet of fur, claw and muscle, half man half beast-the classic Hollywood monstrous werewolf).

_Would have been more if the leader weren't clearly a league above his cronies. Though what are they? This wasn't what I agreed to when I took tonight's watch._

Not that he would have disagreed, Kirito was a friend and ally to their pack in Aincrad, and their pack leader must have seen something very special in him to call him an honorary pack member, even if in private.

_Wouldn't the bosses in Garou Nation Proper have constipation if they were to ever learn that?_

And how that other guy in Chinese robe and a sword made of coins, of all things, kept parrying his claws?

He dodged another lightning bolt from the strange gun the leader had, and was about to charge at him-only to find himself at another location, the guy with the sword made of coins striking, again. Only for the werewolf to dodge fast and get only a deep cut at his shoulder. But the marks left by that sword seemed to refuse to heal. And slowly, he was tiring.

_How do they keep up? They seem human, but don't fall into Delirium, and they messed up the spirits all over the place. Not to mention their strength and speed is not normal either._

He slapped one of them away with all of his strength, only for that opponent to rise soon after and try punching him back. It had enough force have left a bruise next day, maybe, but still Isshin had his opening and went for a head-butt.

_Four down._

Forced Teleported again, his frustration growing, he parried the coin sword with his claws, and got nearly flesh-fried when the zap-gun actually hit and electrocuted him.

He fell, and only stumbling as he rose saved him from decapitation. As he heard the discharge precluding another shot of the lightning gun, something whizzed past, and the electricity struck an object between the shooter and the wolf.

A presence jumped into the fray! It exuded majesty, a feeling of absolute authority and power, as it revealed itself to be grand, larger than life and… a little girl?

Still at that moment he was just glad to have reinforcements, the attack caught him by surprise and he didn't have time to call Ryotaro or the others.

A quick whiff of her scent made him reconsider as it showed him she was a leech under her hood, as she blocked the coin sword with a claw weapon, and cut through a pouch on its wielder's belt, and a third hit cutting at his throat, missing flesh but severing the fancy amulet that was revealed under the clothes from the neck.

Fourth and fifth cuts went through sleeves, and sixth through the chest, cutting through this time, and leaving two torn parts of paper.

All that was performed in less than two seconds, just before she was teleported. Only to appear in front of the leader, and too far to attack, as she was soon hit by the lightning. Having felt the sting of such a hit, the werewolf couldn't help but twitch his ears and grimace in sympathetic pain, but he failed to see the result of the attack, as he was too busy using the slight temporary lull to go for the two who stayed back, one of them probably the Teleporter, and the other likely a tank guarding him. He didn't see the invisible wall he ended up slamming into, though now up close one did seem to stretch hands forward, like a mime miming a wall.

After rising, he attacked it with his claws, to meet and unyielding resistance.

Soon he found himself surrounded by invisible walls all around him. Said walls started getting closer and closer to him. Shrinking in on him, and closing faster and faster.

Isshin started clawing at the walls more and more desperately.

_I WILL hurt you, you Marceau wannabe, you-_

The thought of the werewolf was interrupted, as just as the walls were about to squish him, he found himself a few feet away, just avoiding being splattered by blood and gore.

At his side was the leech girl, her hand on the hip of the now nearly shirtless teleporter, some ripped ofudas and talismans on the ground.

"Yes, you're welcome." The bloodsucker had the gull to snark at him! And with such an annoying nasal voice.

The werewolf shifted into Homid form- his human appearance, and asked the hated Wyrmspawn in front of him angrily.

"Who are you?"

"Aren't you one of Klein's? Didn't he tell you? I'm another caring friend of Kii-bou. You aren't the only ones to want to help the Black Swordsman, I watched over him too."

"And where were you, that you only got here now, oh Paragon of parasitic virtue?" he sneered.

"Yes, you're Fuurinkazan-I can tell by the bad humor. You even react like Klein.

As for my delay-little red riding hood here had to deal with the wise guy who thought himself a sniper and was on his way to climb a high point before shooting you with a really big gun. No need to have the hunter shoot the wolf this time around."

_No way am I telling you that he was an actual Mage, a real one, rather than those two bit sorcerers. That information you don't have enough money to buy, and I wouldn't have told to a werewolf even if you had._

"What are these guys anyway? How come they were almost as fast and strong as me, and still seemed human?"

"Thousand Col, and I tell you!"

His eyes bulged at the statement, before alighting in anger as he snarled at her.

"Tell me now, you Wyrmspawn! Or aren't you here to help Kirito too? Maybe you were the enemy and sent them in the first place?"

"Tis was just a joke-sa, calm down. They had those talismans on them that made them stronger, faster and more durable, as well as less likely to be frightened by supernatural forces. It made them almost as physically capable as you. That's why it took me so long-I was cutting at the talismans. As for who sent them, we are about to learn."

Having said that, she turned to the Teleporter, and looking him in the eye, asked him in a commanding tone, her voice filled with power that made the hair on Isshin's neck stand.

"Who sent you, and why?"

He was surprised when the man answered in a calm, monotone tone, surprised even more at the contents of that answer.

* * *

Author Notes: I planed to have scene of the next day, and a flashback to the battle, but decided to try a combat scene-this is a weakness of mine as a writer, and only through practice would i improve. it ended up much longer than i expected, and took the entire chapter. what do you think?

after-battle events, and debrief next chapter.

If you like it please review.


	11. Better a fish in hand

As Kazuto hurried his morning preparations, so that he could leave and visit Asuna at the hospital, he remembered ruefully the funny screech of his little sister, when he played his spur of the moment joke on her…_more like on her neck; you sure have a healthy pair of lungs on you, Sugu._

Though Dad called and explained that he won't be returning just yet, as there was an issue at work. For some reason the questions of his and Sugu's health and wellbeing, as well as Mom's, seemed strange, the instincts from SAO were putting him on edge, for some reason-it was like his father\uncle suspected something might happen, something bad… He even asked Suguha to stay at home-to which she grumbled at her poor brother, and would have Kazuto do the same, if he wasn't aware that his son would probably ignore him and go to the hospital as usual, regardless.

Kazuto soon shook the thought out of his head. He was likely just reading too much into it.

As he left the house and slowly walked towards Asuna, he saw at the next street a small crowd, and a police officer. He approached and was just about to ask what happened here, only to suddenly stop a few meters from the officer.

Here, he wasn't Kirito the Beater, or even a Clearer. Here, back in the real world, he was just some kid, not even at full health, having woken from coma recently. It was unlikely that his questions will be taken seriously, or acknowledged in any positive way.

So he approached the crowd, hearing the officer mumble "It's one of THOSE cases..." Without any enthusiasm, but with resigned distaste instead. From the crowd, which comprised almost entirely from local kids, he learned that someone heard a disturbance, and called in cops, thinking Yakuza were fighting here. When the police arrived, they found nothing there, not even signs of vandalism.

This WAS strange and something at the back of his head nagged at him, but he had more pressing issues to worry about.

Soon he saw a strange woman coming to his direction, as he changed course, and cross the side street, he saw her following, her fast walk gaining speed, but not yet becoming anything that can be called run.

Kazuto panicked, and remembered his sister mentioning a broad, manlike girl asking about him, this one seemed to fit the description.

Still weary, he went to the closest kiosk, that would require walking towards her, and waited there, hoping that the people nearby in that public place would discredit her from doing anything he might regret.

He couldn't help but feel just a bit jumpy after his father's worried call and what he gathered about the incident a street away from him.

As the girl got closer, he saw that she was probably in her late teens, but almost as broad and muscled as Agil.

"You Kirito?" she asked in a low voice and with a thick Okinawan accent.

"Who are you?" he asked, confused and immediately on guard, he didn't remember anyone resembling her in Aincrad.

"You are!" she confirmed.

"Who are you? What do you want? How did you find me?" He really didn't know why, but something about her seemed to make warning bells ring in his head, warning of a danger. Making him start to feel panic.

"I'm Yuma, my grandpa was stuck in that Full Dive game too, and he would have called himself 'Nishida'."

"You were the one, who cleared the game and freed the players, but he is still there, he wasn't waked up. He is still one of the hundreds that stuck."

"You cleared the game then! Did you start trying to clear and free those you missed last time? Are you doing anything to get the others back? You better start thinking on it! Help me free my Grandpa!"

"My father left before I was born, and only last few years did I hear from friends of his, and they weren't very receptive, my mother didn't like either, I only had my Grandpa to really love and care for me! You MUST help me bring him back!" that last sentence was told with fury and desperation all too reminiscent of the one he saw in the eyes of fellow Clearers, certain they would die against the Boss, but pressing on, as she held into his shoulders and shook him, her squeeze hurting his atrophied muscles.

"Please stop! Release me. I know that there are others still not back, and I am trying to free them. I have a good idea about where they might be, and I am trying to free them as well." he urgently replied.

"I too have friends still trapped and in coma, and I WILL free them. I will free Asuna, and Nishida, and all the others, I didn't, won't leave it." Tears started falling down his cheeks at the thought of his failure to bring HER back into the real world. He noticed out of his peripheral vision, that they attracted stares, but it somehow seemed lesser to the matter at hand."

The girl gradually weakened her hold on his aching shoulders, and released him, looking into his eyes.

"I believe you, and I believe in you. You said Asuna?"

The following conversation was on much less shaky grounds, as he told her that he and his other friends that got freed found evidence pointing to the unconscious players being now trapped in another game, and his attempt to clear IT as well, to free them. She admitted a lack of interest, or understanding in games, and proceeded to ask him about her grandpa, and if he met him in the game. She found it funny when Kazuto admitted that the old man was the leader of the fishermen guild, and professed a preference to fishing, rather than three meals a day in the safety of the starting city.

As they talked they reached the hospital where Asuna, and, apparently Nishida too, were kept, even if only the former got the VIP room.

Kazuto found talking to the girl somewhat easy, at least easier than it usually was for him in the real world before SAO, when he would feel uncomfortable. Unless it was Sugu or one of her friends.

Yuma insisted accompanying him to Asuna, to which he reluctantly agreed. He, in return suggested they both visit Nishida afterwards.

She seemed grateful at the suggestion.

Just as they were to part ways, after leaving, she answered his last question, which he forgot about asking.

"I found you with Eel Spirit. If you find yourself in a strange, unexplainable situation, and the world will suddenly seem darker, stranger place, if you find monsters chasing you, or that you yourself become strange, call me."

She gave him a piece of paper with a phone number on it, and her name-Yuma.

"If your Asuna never wakes up, call me as well, I can comfort you."

At the last line she winked, though with her butch face and prominent forehead, it failed to be cute, or attractive.

Though Kirito was les focused on her proposition, and more on trying to make sense of her answer to the question of finding him, and it was the only reason he didn't stemmer his denayals, blush or get angry at the possibility of Asuna not waking, or replacing her.

_Ill spirit?_

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the delay. i wanted to add the conclusions of the battle from the last chapter, but the meeting with Yuma got longer than i initially planned. so it would have to wait for next chapter, Yuma's introduction is important too ( she is an OC if you are wondering).

Review if you liked the chapter.


	12. Than Two That Slipped Away

Klein was NOT having a good morning, not at all.

"So let me get this straight, some guys, humans, jumped you, with alleged 'Ofudas' that actually did something, that made them 'fearless as well as strong and fast as a Garou'. Are you sure? Cause let me tell you, if not for the mention of who was probably Argo, I would have been worried for your mental health, buddy. If we didn't have the implication of what you said the man told you two. If his words can be trusted…" The bandanna clad leader of the pack asked for confirmation that he really did hear as he thought.

"I'm still not sure I like how we are getting all lovey-dovey with a Leech." A voice from the peanut gallery commented.

Isshin's reply, unlike klein's, was serious.

"Ryotaro, Klein … I think we should treat it like a real threat-those were undoubtedly humans out there, and they not only kept up with me, but would have slowly worn me out if not for the leech arriving. They were well trained and coordinated, just like a veteran Clearer party with a good leader- like us. Or maybe even the Knights of Blood-when Asuna-san commands them directly.

Don't forget that they somehow agitated the local Spirits, to the point that I couldn't call upon the gifts I got…

And what if that man spoke truth? That someone is after Kirito, and hired supernatural assassins, and may be not mundane itself- are these the ones responsible for Asuna and the others still in coma? He told that they were a hit squad, one that was sent to kill a Kirigaya Kazuto, and whose clients were known only to their leader- the guy that seemed to command the squad didn't survive the Leech!

And you didn't tell us almost anything about that Leech, I haven't met the Rat, myself, but I don't remember her participating in Boss fights in SAO, or being anything more than an Info Broker, even if she was good with her primers. The 'Little Leech Girl That Could' all but dominated the fight, I hunted Leeches before, they often panic when they see a Garou, and not as strong, durable, and fast as us, this one was an exception-performing better than even me! And the way she fought-She definitely knew what she was doing, and it was like something from a Ninja movie, the impossible acrobatics while swordfighting one. I wanna know- what's up with that?"

Ryotaro considered it all for a few moments, before replying.

"Looks like we really have to step up the guard duty-AND figure up what's up with these 'magic users'. I didn't want to do it, but it looks like I might have to call in some favors, as well as contact our handlers and informants to see if they know anything about either of these. Maybe even call for reinforcements."

_If only we could contact the local Garou without it ruining our mission here…but we are to avoid the attention of the 'Beast Courts' that seem to dominate the Changing Breeds communities of the east. _He thought regretfully.

* * *

As Asuna snuck out from her cage, and the giant tree branch inwards, in search of exit, she spied a strange entrance.

Hoping to get away from Sugou, she entered. _Anything would be better than staying there, where that creep might come back to at any time-I can't believe how we all were blind to his true nature. How even my Father accepted him into the company and into our prestigious family through his engagement to me. Even most respectable Uncle Byakuya-dono, from the main Yuuki branch, seemed pleased by him! _

_This is just like Heathcliff-no! This is worse than discovering that Heathcliff was Kayaba! For all his sadistic game, horrible as it was, Kayaba at least made obvious victory conditions and tried to do his best making his reality real-to the point of sacrificing his life for it, making himself vulnerable , defeatable, killable. Making himself bound to the rules he forced on us._

As she entered the strange rooms, her fists silently clenching in anger with her thoughts, the Flash saw a strange console, and what looked like a pair of Giant Slug mobs, arguing near it, before a strange looking Elf like man, wearing clothes that she would have called ridiculous Cosplay, if not for the unearthly, impossible majestic way the hung on his figure-if he could be so feminine and beautiful and still be called such, gave them orders of some sort, and as the left, seemed to disappear as well.

Asuna did not usually use 'Sneak Skill', and didn't have a stealth build, but she had some experience with it.

As she approached the console and looked at it, she saw some strange picture of a brain, and what looked like an analysis of some kind, but perusing showed no immediate clue to a way out.

Angry at it, and feeling the desperate ticking of time, uncertain how long her absence from the cage of her EX-fiance will remain unnoticed, she decided that anything Sugou wanted-she better deny him, it could not be anything good. According to the Escargot, he wanted whatever process was going on at the console done as fast as possible.

So she canceled it, and did her best to undo it, to cancel all related processes, and just started working on the deleting it all, when she suddenly felt her body stop moving, and turn around. _How did I not notice that strange singing? It is just like in that western fairy tale about rats and a piper…_

And the source of the literally enchanting music was something that looked from a fairy tale- the Elf from before; playing on an ornate flute the most beautiful song Asuna ever remembered hearing.

_He really looks like something out of legend up close, and he give the feeling of being, inhuman…_

Asuna's unease only intensified by the hungry look in his eyes, one that was just as intense as Sugou, only unlike that of the later, hungering not for lust, but something else…

The Elf stopped his music, though the sudden paralysis did not leave Asuna, as he melodious voice remarked.

"So this is the one he paid so well to make his Titania- such fury! Such daring! Such deep defiance! That fire that burns in your heart! You certainly have the spirit to be worthy of it- oh what a magnificent specimen you will be, when I finish with you. You will be a wonderful Fea."

Maybe it was her personal inexperience with that level of harassment prior to her current circumstances, or the strange nature of the crea-being before her, but that reference, just like what Sugou called her, earlier, sent shiver down her spine the way no floor boss in SAO ever could.

_Hurry up, Kirito-kun, I'm trying, but I'm not sure I can fight this battle without you much longer, against such high level enemies._

* * *

"This is interesting…" the man known as Thinker murmured to himself, as he read about an 'altercation' yesterday on HunterNet.

From what his contacts in among his fellow Hunters, and particularly, certain Hunter group, there was a battle.

But what was even more interesting than the almost certainly inhuman fight, or the efficiency of its cover-up, was the pictures of a participant seen there, with another person, one that was of high rank within RETCO itself, in what appeared a clandestine meeting.

Pictures tied up to an ongoing investigation by said group.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the delay, had some RL stuff to deal with. Hopefully next chapter will come soon, but due to changes in my schedule, expect a generally lesser update rate.

Don't forget to review! That button is Super important!


	13. Gathering

A bus made a stop, near a country road, one leading to a shrine seen in its end. Around were empty fields. An elegant woman was the only one to exit at that bus stop.

The woman that, on a flying castle with a hundred floors in another world was called Yulier, followed the empty road, and upon arrival at the shrine rechecked the address, and after taking her shoes off at the door, entered.

The woman approached the Buddha statue, and was soon followed by an elderly monk with a shaved head.

"I am surprised to see you, Lady-"

"No, don't call me that." She interrupted him harshly, before continuing in a mellower tone." I came to discuss another, important matter. Do you recall the state you were in, just after leaving the political life?"

The priest stiffened at the reminder. "What is this about exactly?"

"I need your help, Buddha wiling. I need to ask you about the creatures you used to serve before your escape. The ones that gave you that damn addiction which ruined you."

"No! No, you don't, you don't want to have anything to do with these creatures, they will control, and assimilate, or destroy you too, if you get involved. For the sake of the friendship I had with your mother, I warn you now, back off, while you still can, you might think that you got an upper hand, but at the moment you expect it the least, they will prove that they were toying all that time- there is a vicious, manipulative society that has more intrigue and plots than the Imperial palace, three and four hundred years ago!"

"Dono", she used the honorific more suitable his previous position, rather than his current one as a monk, and expressed the urgency of her plight in her tone. "This is important, and already too late to retreat, and I only ask for a little information on certain individuals. Please, for the affection you had for my mother, for your friendship with our clan, tell what you can."

The man sighed, and nodded his agreement. "I will try, and won't even ask the circumstances of your involvement with them. Whose attention did you end up catching?"

She showed him the picture.

"Hmmm, I think I remember him… Oh, yess. He is American; I think he was called Dave or Rave, or something like that. He was a soldier, from special combat unit, and supposedly bodyguard for some important ministers on a few occasions, before becoming one of them. I only actually saw him towards the last years of my political career, and this one used to do security for their lords of Tokyo, sometimes even for the Edokko-Hime."

"The princess of the people of Edo? Tell me about her?"

"I never actually met her, even during the time I worked with the Diet, nor did I receive any massages directly from her, but I knew to listen very carefully to the whispers around me, especially those whispered by Them, and from it I learned… The Princess was said to be an actual imperial princess- a daughter of the Emperor sitting on the Chrysanthemum Throne at the time, made one of Them many centuries ago. Maybe even before the Sengoku period.

She is supposedly the Daimyo of Tokyo for their kind, and a real traditional beauty of a young looking woman, in accordance to the values of the ancient times. But from what little I gather she mostly holds court with the Youkai, the Kami and Spirits on the behalf of her kind-as I don't think I actually met either, I am unsure as to what to make of it.

It is much more likely that you have attracted the attention of a minor lord of her court, in which case I would urge you not to return to Tokyo for the next decade, just in case. He would not serve for one not of import, so I doubt it to be anything less, and there was never any hint of him giving interest for personal reasons. I would suggest Kyoto as a good place to avoid them-as their kind seems to have little presence there, for some reason."

"You seem to know much, Dono, I thank you for your advice." She bowed respectfully.

"Just remember, child, do not accept any drink them, as their vile, demonic blood will have your mind twisted. If not for these demons, I would have probably been a member of the Diet now, rather than a humble monk here." The man replied and bowed back.

"Farewell, Hime-chan."

"Goodbye and thank you again, Dono."

* * *

"What did you want, Tsuboi? I risk much just by being seen with you. What could be so important?"

"A suspicious group attacked one of us this week. They were humans, no more tainted by the Wyrm than usual for their kind here, but each had a strange object of power, that would infuse them with speed and strength beyond what Gaia gave them and the defiance to stand before a proper Garou warrior, and not fall to Delirium!"

"Ha! As if any member of your mangy pack is a true Garou Warrior!"

"I will ignore this insult, this time, for the sake of our mission-leaving here with broken bones would look suspicious for you, after all." Ryotaro said, his steady and cold tone hiding his rage, before saying more.

"The humans could effect, and even command, some spirits. As well as have powers I'm not used to, especially from their kind-they almost killed the pack mate on site, only arrival of unexpected reinforcements that decided to check on him saved him and turned the battle, and it was not merely another single Garou. What are they does The Nation know of them? We need debriefing about them if so, and send a warning if not.

Besides the leeches that infest Tokyo are arming for a large scale conflict, and it's hinted that the target is a newcomer. I need reinforcements to deal with both, in addition to the Animal Court- they grow agitated too, for some reason. Color me suspicious, but more Wyrm-spawn are likely to be on the move to invade, and it might be any day now, strange powers already started acting up machinations. We need backup here, and we need it now."

The other man was silent for a minute, considering, before replying.

"I will see if anyone else ever heard about those 'super humans' of yours, and what the elders will say about the matter, and about sending more to help you. They will probably figure you for the cowards that you and your joke of a pack are, though.

Also, apparently our totem spirit had a massage to you, from some strange spirit, 'The Black SwordCrow is close, watch the sleeping princess', whatever it means. And if it's all, don't call me again!"

The other man turned and walked away.

After he was out of sight, and far enough to not overhear, Ryotaro muttered.

"You are a Bastard, Jones, damn you."

* * *

A tall man wearing black suit, with black gloves was boarding a plane to Japan, under the guise of an NSA agent, assigned to join the particular diplomatic group on orders from high.

In truth it was an agent sent by an authority much more important than any government- by a New World Order.

The man was surprised to learn that he was sent to japan, of all places, as he was debriefed about his mission and target. He has never heard of this 'RETCO' before, nor did he care to, but he was ordered.

_Why do we even waste time with that place-we should done as we did with Iraq… Now there will be less Deviants hiding there._

_That place is a breeding field for sorcerers with all their unchecked traditions of myth, and lack of proper supervision. And no proper presence to recruit them._

_And the difficulties in placing agents into their government structure- are ridiculous- the last attempt was an epic fail with the agent lacking the joke they called 'proper lineage', and was denied the position he was overqualified for, even when the other candidates were removed. And the attempts to readjust the memories only made things worse, when it crushed against the will of millions of native Sleepers that for some primitive reason still kept to their outdated traditions, and archaic ideas, and couldn't accept the notion of someone not from a purely Japanese lineage, from Samurai heritage, having a high ranking government position._

_Even passing agents are not receiving the cooperation that is their due, and must tread carefully because that third world island took the proper ideas of being a cog in the machine of humanity and need to keep dangerous ideas away from decent people, and destroy deviations, to the absurd direction of considering anyone not pure Japanese a possible deviation._

_And those monkeys always know, always figure out, somehow, when we disguise an agent to infiltrate and bring their arrant ministry to heel, despite all our efforts._

He looked again at the silent and broad shouldered man to his right, the 'partner' that was to accompany and assist him. And kept his thoughts away from his expressionless face.

* * *

Author Notes: next chapter "Storm" will finally have Kirito fighting the Ygdrassil Guardians, and start his action segment, as well as the next stage of the plot.

Please Review- that button really wants attention.


End file.
